Falling For You
by MFINGAtheflock
Summary: when max falls from the sky with many nemises how will fang take it. whats up with her strange twin sister and how will max fit into a new life.
1. max's fall

**this is my first story so hope you like it. **

**max pov.**

" max, its time to go, were gonna miss our flight" my evil twin told me.

" i know, i know" i naged back. i ran onto the plane to meet my sisters maya and ella. i mean shesh, they have to be sooooo nagging. we were going to arizona for the weekend. we were going to see our mom wich we only get to see twice a year because my dad got coustidy.

right now our dad is off visiting our other family consisting of another girl and a step-brother ari, and because we're only 14 and 12, we'er sent to are moms house down in arizona as stated before. the ari port is in phinox, are moms house is an hour away. now i just have to sit back and wait the 3 hours it takes to get from calafoinia to , i have to servive sitting next to my two sisters the entire time.

...1 hour later...

i have to go to the bathroom.

that was the first thought i had when i woke up. yeah, thats right, i, maximum ride, fell asleep on a flying death trap. you got a problem with it? huh huh. anyways, i had to get up and go. this is way to dramatic.

before i could get to the bathroom, this randome guy with a randome gun jumped up and started yelling stuff i couldin't bother to listen to. thats when the whole plane went into chaose. the guy grabed my arm and pulled me to the emergency exit. he opened the door and pushed me out.

...

i'm falling.

that's my conclusion is i'm defenently falling, wich direction, i don't know. i'm in a cloud right now and can't see a thing, then, lord behold, i see land. oh-no, i see land! i'm falling towerds land. that means i'm going to be a pancake. thats not good. max the human pancake. thats my new name.

all of a sudden, i hit something hard. i'm dead i'm most defanently dead. but i feel somthing mushy on me. i happen to open my eyes to see scrambled eggs fliying. then a pair of black eyes and tan skin with black emo hair blocks my vision, it's a person. what do i do. hide, no, i can't move, that would be stuped.

i decide to talk. " hi" i say weakly " i'm max" stuped pancake. i meraculusly stand up and run out the door to find my mom starind at the big hole i madein there roof. " hi mom" i say to get her attention. she then dicides its fit to rush over and hug me.

" come on, lets go pick up your sisters from the airport. she says after she's done. i walk over to the car and get in, finnaly, something stable. see, theres a reson why i don't like airplains.

...1 hour later...

when we got to the airport, it was hilariouse. they were having a mini mimoriole for me, suposively the only person who died. how nice. note the sarcasm.

i walked up to my sisters and pretended to cry with them. i know, i'm so mean, o well you'll get over it. " it's so sad" i say. that got there atention. they then dicided to sceam as if they saw a gost, grabing everyone elses atention. including the news reporters. i know, i'm special. they rushed over to me bumbarding me with questions. i waved them away and went home to eat my moms infamouse choclatchip cookies that i know she made.

...

**hope you liked it, this was my first one so, reveiw please. **


	2. first site

**2 chapter, hope you like it. just to tell you my spelling is tarible.**

**disclamier: i wish i did but i don't own mr**

...

**max pov. **

"Waking up is sad. I really don't want to get up right now. Just to let you know, it's 10:30 and my mom's trying to get me out of bed to meet the people next door.

" Do I have to" I wined loudly

" Yes, now get up and get dressed" my mom said sternly. So of corse I had to get up. after a quick shower, I went to my room and put on some riped jeans and a shirt that had flying bird-kids on them that said 'i belive i can fly' coming frome a boy on there. I then ran down stairs, grabed 7 pices of tost and shoved them in my mouth all at onece.

We ( being me, mom, ella, and maya) walked over to our freindly nambores house who still had the hole from yesterday. There luck because my mom backed them cookies. greeat, now I want some cookies.

so anyways, after 3 knocks and a bounch of shouting coming from inside, someone finaly opened the door. It was a boy my age.

" come on in, oooohh, cookies, thank you miss. martinez." he sayed overly exited.

" you're very welcomed, it's the lest I could do since max blew a hole in you're roof" my mom sayed comly." This is max, maya, and ella." when she sayed our names, she would point to us. Aparently he had to do the same.

" I'm Iggy, this is Fang, Dylane, Nudge, Angle and da Gassyman" Iggy said the last part in a jamacane accent. I look at him and relized because I'm so slow that he had strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes and pale skin. Fang has black hair and from this distance, onyx black/brown eyes and olive toned skin. Dylane has hony brown hair and turquice eyes with taned skin. Nudge has coco skin with maching hair and eyes. Angel has bloned curly hair and deep blue eyes. Da Gassyman as iggy put it or Gazzy, has shaggy blond hair and blue eyes.

So we walked in and as it turns out, none of them are related except gazzy and angle. There all orphanes and they got adopted by the same people, by some lady and her son. there dad is never there, he's bissy deling with his three daughters from another family. hmmm that sounds fimilier.

Turns out my mom had never seen the dad ethier but he was coming home in 10 minuits so we were all going to meet him.

Also, Fang, Iggy and Dylane were me and Mayas age and Nudge was close. I also learned that nudge talks a lot...

"... and that was when my mom never let me buy candy from old men" Nudge finished her speech that had somthing about candy and old men, I don't know, I wasn't lisening. At that moment, the door opened, we were in another room so I couldn't see who it was.

" hony, I'm back" came a fimiler voice as the mom, lady, person named anne rushed to the door and guss what came in? If you gussed A) a homoside then you are wrong. If you gussed B) a randome guy, then you are wrong. If you gussed C) Jeb, bing, bing, bing, we have our winner. And by his side was Ari. Me and Maya exchanged glances. I was awstruck. WOW.

" hi max, what are you doing here" the ever reaprochfull ari spoke

" i'm you're next-store nambore for the next 6 months" I say a little slowly. This should be fun. Note the sarcasme.

...

**hope you liked this chapter sorry for the miss spelled and none capitalized words, also sorry for the wait, family drama. xD review pwease? xP**


End file.
